


When He Gives You That Look

by beachtowel



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: Inspired by Simon in the comics where he says "They just flew off. Way to intimidate them Simon. Gonna have to ask Batman for some lessons."





	When He Gives You That Look

The administrative meeting was over and by 12pm most of the leaguers have shuffled their way into the break room where Superman brought some homemade cupcakes. 

The only two left in the conference room were Green Lantern Baz and Batman. 

_Hwoo,_ whistled Green Lantern as he stacked together the packet of new documents that were handed out. “That’s some stuff going on in Quebec, am I right?” 

__

It took Batman a moment to realize Lantern was engaging in small talk for the heck of it. He glanced up from his phone to look at Baz, who was looking back at him with an uneasy smile. Batman felt the uncomfortableness settle gently between them but since it wasn’t threatening, he simply gave Baz a slight nod and continued scrolling through his feed. 

After another moment, Batman expected the lantern to be gone; the cold shoulder usually yielded that reaction. But Baz seemed to have soaked up the awkwardness and felt fueled up to continue. “Yup,” he continued. “Those poor dogs…” 

Batman let the uncomfort once again simmer around the silence for dramatic effect before looking up at the young guy again.

“...yeah.”

Batman looked back down again, aware that the lantern hadn't moved from his spot, just shuffled in his feet. 

“Hey is that the new Z phone?” the lantern tried again.

“Mhm.”

“Cool, cool. Heard that exploded though… so… be careful…”

“Can I help you with something?” Bruce asked bluntly and slightly impatiently, appreciating the power dynamics set up in the room in his favor. 

“Yeah, actually,” Simon sighed in relief, taking a seat right next to Batman suddenly. “How do you do that thing?” Lantern gestured generally at Batman. 

“That thing…,” Batman repeated back to Lantern.

“Yeah, that  _ broody… _ thing.” Green Lantern gestured at his own face that suddenly dropped as if it would seeing a dog ruin his flower bed. “Last month I was beating that red lantern to a pulp and he was still not taking me seriously. I think it's cuz I'm so youthful and charming.” He gave Batman a dazzling smile to showcase his hard earned pearly whites. “But I need to be scary too, ya know,” Baz said, mirroring the same stone look Batman was expressing to him at that moment. 

_ These lanterns and their ridiculous boldness. _

“Right.” Batman cleared his throat. “That's just my face. So I don't know how to help you.” 

“Right but like,” Simon continued, “is it anger? Or a tight suit? Do you just have  _ murder _ on your mind? Like, how do I get people to you know, be  _ intimidated _ by me?” 

Ah. The lantern must've been struck wrong by the laughter he received when he suggested  he be the one to lead a recon team earlier in the meeting.

“I don't murder,” Batman thought this was the second thing about him people knew about him right after his title. “And I don't think I can qualify to be anyone's life coach. But I know respecting personal space has never done me wrong. If you'll excuse me,” Batman looked at his watchless wrist, “I have to check up on Earthly matters.”

The Lantern looked deflated. Now he just felt like a fool. 

Batman felt rude. That was rude. 

“Sometimes,” Batman offered as he picked up his own packet. He needed to get back to his private room to get out of his mask, he was starting to sweat. “It’s in the eye contact. Whether you make it or not, let that decision be intentional, and let the person know.” Batman started making his way out the door. 

“And sometimes,” Batman stopped to look over his shoulder, but not directly at the lantern. “It's in a good pause.” With that, Batman left. 

The lantern stopped to process what he was told. 

“Oh, he's good.”  
  


-  
  


“Hey,” Black Canary caught up with Green Lantern Cruz in the rec room. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, shoot?” Cruz said, pausing from a book.

“Are Batman and Baz fighting? They keep mad dogging each other,” Dinah pointed subtly across the room with her gaze. 

There, right over Atom's head, who was too preoccupied with his Cup O Noodles microwaving to notice, were Batman and The Lantern holding a steady gaze that only broke when Baz gave a slight nod and purposefully looked away.

Firestorm came around and joined their watch party. “Aw, aren't they cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback through kudos and/or comments are appreciated!


End file.
